


Overstepping Boundaries

by ScreamingLordByron



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Attraction, F/F, Fluff, Fourth Year, Golden Trio, Hogwarts, Large age gap, Love, Multi, Ravenclaw!Reader, Romance, Triwizard Tournament, Witch!Reader, age gap, goblet of fire - Freeform, large age difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingLordByron/pseuds/ScreamingLordByron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva Mcgonagall ponders the mystery of the whirlwind-like Y/N - she who wins everybody over. Is the high regard Mcgonagall holds for Y/N improfessional? Does Y/N just view her as her professor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overstepping Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> You are a popular, wild but extremely clever Ravenclaw fourth year student (though you are 16 y.o) at Hogwarts, a good friend of the golden trio.

**Mcgonagall's P.O.V**

I watch anxiously as the students dive into the great lake. The Triwizard tournament is in full swing - oh how I wish Harry's name was never put in the Goblet! The fourth years all seem so young to me, Potter and his friends are still getting into an incessant amount of trouble. Their peers are even more naïve in their grasp of the world.

Actually... not all the fourth years: not Y/N. She certainly doesn't come across as naïve. My, sometimes I am shocked at how much she _does_ know - there is no hiding anything from her. I think if it were _her_ in Harry's place I would be much more at ease, she knows her way around the restricted section too well for me to be overly anxious about her. I suppose she is a bit like Miss Granger in her knowledge, but she has a wiseness that seems to extend beyond her years.

She gets along well with almost all the Hogwarts professors, I believe. She is truly a charming girl, she has consoled Professor Flitwick many a time (some pureblood Slytherins do so enjoy 'forgetting' that he is not their family house elf) and she is more than just a student to Dumbledore and myself. She is a friend.

I realise, of course, that calling one of my students a friend could be deemed inappropriate. I think about this a lot: should I be allowing Y/N to become so close to me? The answer to this is - how can I not?

She is a whirlwind and one cannot help being swept up by her winning smile and taking comfort in her brief touches. - a hand on the shoulder - a goodbye hug in my office - a blown kiss.

I can see the rest of the school is being taken in as well - but does it keep them awake each night, as it does me? That I do not know. Perhaps I am just stressed because of the imminent danger of the tournament. Yes. That must be it - stress.


End file.
